Her New Life
by FirearmPrime
Summary: This is an intro to the series of Fast and Furious stories I'll be writing. It's a Jesse/OC story series. This is how she met the crew, please review and let me know what you guys think.
1. The Meeting and the Job

I smiled as I got out of my car, a deep purple 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS. I fixed my deep black hair from the window being down before I opened the door, stepping out into the slightly cool air. I was in a black wife beater tank top and pair of dark blue mid-wash skinny jeans. The heels of my knee high black leather boots clicked as I turned to close my door. This was my first time at the races here in L.A. I smiled as a couple guys tried to talk to me but I ignored them.

I spotted three cars that caught and held my attention, a red 1993 Mazda RX-7, a pink 1997 Nissan 240SX, and a blue 1999 Nissan Maxima. They were in a triangle formation; in front of them was a bald man, he was handsome. Beside him was two women, both had dark hair and tanned skin. One was slightly more feminine than the other, which was the one that looked related to the bald man. The other girl was underneath the bald man's arm, keeping all of the racing skanks away from him with just a single look. The man next to them was scruffy looking, but very handsome, tattoos on his arms.

"Don't bother trying to get to them…you can't do it." I heard as a girl come up behind me. I turned to look at her, a regular grade a skank.

"Who are they?" I asked as I turned back to the group. She looked at them before looking at me.

"Dom is the bald one, Letty is the girl under his arms and Mia is the other girl, his sister. The other man is Vince. They're the local crew here but don't bother like I said." She walked away leaving me alone, which I didn't mind. As I was looking a Hispanic man came over. I smiled when I realized that it was Hector. He gave me a hug.

"Where you been chica? Ain't seen you around, not even in my shop." He said as he pulled away from me. I smiled as I looked around.

"Been looking for a garage that can use a designer, you know, paint jobs and such." Hector looked to be thinking before snapping his fingers.

"Then you want to talk to my man Dominic Toretto. He's been looking for something else that would bring in good business. You may be just the thing he needs." I smiled before shrugging.

"Then introduce me to him. I'll do just about anything to get a good job." He smiled and nodded, leading me over to the group of four. When Hector came to stand in front of Dom they smacked hands and smiled.

"What's up Hector?" Dom asked as he leaned back against the red Mazda.

"Well, I've known this girl for years and she is kick ass at paint jobs, airbrushing, and decal work." Hector smiled at Dom's slightly surprised face.

"Really? Is she really that good?" Dom asked as he tilted his head. Hector smiled before waving me over. I walked over standing next to Hector, before offering my hand to Dom.

"Danielle Martinez, life-time mechanic and artist, and part-time racer." Vince smirked; I could feel his gaze on my shoulder. I looked at him before looking at my right shoulder. It was decorated with a tribal half-sleeve tattoo. I smiled, my whole body was almost completely covered with them, there was something about them was badass.

"I like that tat…where'd you get it done?" I smiled as I looked at my shoulder.

"My brother. He's a mechanic, garage owner, and tattoo artist. This isn't the only one I have but it was the one that took the longest. I have two more that you can see right now." Vince took a step closer before running his callused fingers along it. He then looked at the base of my neck; between my two clavicle bones was a tribal heart. He then looked at my left bicep and saw a tribal band around it.

"I bet it did. It's badass though and so are the other two. What are your other ones?" I smirked before shaking my head.

"You can't see em here." He smirked before turning to Dom, pointing his thumb at me.

"I like her. Keep her." Dom looked from Vince to me then to Hector.

"Is there any way I can see something she's done?" I looked towards my car.

"My car has been painted from a mixture of my own paints. It looks purple but it's actually a blue color." They looked skeptical for a minute before I motioned for them to follow me.

"If you don't believe me, follow me." They followed me until we got to my car. Dom let out a low whistle.

"I pictured you as an import kinda girl." I looked at him and laughed.

"Hell no. I'm all about the American Muscle." Dom smiled before looking at Vince.

"You're right Vince, I like her. So what about your car?" I turned on the flashlight that was on my keychain. I shined it on the car, as I said; it was purple until the light was on it. It then turned into a blue, a deep blue that looked like it if you touched it your hand would sink into it. Again, Dom let out a low whistle.

"Damn! So, how soon can you start working?" I smiled trying not to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Whenever you would like me to Dominic." He shook his head, holding his hand up.

"Call me Dom. Now, I expect you to be at my shop in the morning by 10 a.m. and I already have a way to test your abilities." I raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Letty, Mia, and Vince.

"What kinda test?" I asked. He smiled before looking back at the Mazda.

"Design decals for our cars. There's one more at home that belongs to Mia that I'd like you to design that one too." I smiled, before nodding.

"If you'll have me Dom I'll be there." Letty gave me a look; I threw my hands up in defense.

"Not like that! I meant in the aspect of work!" She smiled so I knew it was okay. Dom looked at my car one last time before looking at me.

"Where are you living?" I shrugged my shoulders, kicking a pebble. It bounced off the toe of Vince's boot before I looked up at Dom.

"I'm kinda living my car…I got a duffle bag and that's pretty much it." Dom looked at Vince, Mia, and Letty before looking at me.

"From now on, you're living with us. We have a spare room more than enough money to help with things you need." I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

"I come from a rich family. I'd rather be there to help you guys." I smiled, "My parents died and when they did, they left me and my brother with fifty million dollars…each." They all looked at me shocked, "But I can't get it till next year when I turn 21. Stupid trust fund. My brother already has his." Dom looked at them before turning back to me.

"Are you sure you want to waste your money on us?" I looked up and smiled.

"You're taking me in Dom, giving me a job…I should be paying you…I was going to pay you so I could just work in your shop. I love what I do…I could care less if I get paid for it." They were silent for a minute before Vince looked at Dom.

"I think I love her." I laughed as Dom nodded. A few seconds later 'cops!' was yelled over the radio. Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, and Hector all said a quick bye before running to their cars. I turned and got into my car, driving away, very excited to start work tomorrow.


	2. The Next Day

The next day started early for me, I ended up at Dom's garage half an hour early. I smiled when I saw Vince walk out to my car. I got out and closed the door, looking at the hood of my car. The paint was shining; it looked like the whole car was made of water.

"Damn girl. Can you paint my car like that?" I smiled as I looked up at him; he was leaning against the other side looking down at the paint.

"Not yet, I gotta make sure you guys want me around." Vince looked up at me with a skeptical look on his face.

"Girl, we want you here. Dom's excited to see what you come up with for the decals." I smiled before opening my car door again. I reached into the passenger seat to grab out a sketchpad.

"I got a little over excited last night and already drew some up." Vince looked surprised and watched me as I walked over to him, "I have yours right here."

I opened up my sketchpad, turning a few pages until I got to the drawing of a Maxima. The car was faded in a light shade of blue so I knew it was Vince's drawing. On the side of the car there was silver shark torpedo, the front was the shark head while the rest was a torpedo. It had four green gills near the yellow eyes. Behind it was a trail of silver and red fire. I looked to Vince's face. His eyes had a bit of a sparkle in them as he looked over the design.

"I love you even more now…will you marry me?" I smiled and laughed. I closed my sketchpad.

"You really like it?" He looked at me as if I'd grown and extra head.

"Did I not just say I love you? Girl, Dom is going to flip when he sees this." I smiled even more as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the garage. I was met by the others, "Yo Dom, you have to see what this girl has done for our decals." Dom looked up from Letty to look at us.

"Alright, let's see them." I showed him Vince's first, when I heard Letty's reply of 'damn!' I knew I must've done a good job. I flipped the page to Letty's; it was a female knight on a rocket. She was pointing straight ahead; a yellow line all the way to the front bumper was coming from her finger. Dom nodded his approval as Letty hugged me, surprising me.

I then flipped the page to Dom's. His was harder to explain but he looked like he loved it. It was basically a robots upper body, a rocket for a head with flames coming from the bottom. The flames were silver with spots of green. Dom turned towards me and kissed my cheek.

"You just maybe the best gamble I ever played." He smiled as he walked away. Letty patting me on my back as she followed him. Vince put his hand on my tattoo covered bicep before following them. I looked at Mia.

"He doesn't normally like hiring new people but I think you just made the top of his list, right up there with me and Letty." I smiled as I looked through the blank paper of my sketchpad before I looked back up at her.

"Let's go check out your car so I can come up with a decal for you." She smiled as she grabbed my wrist, pulling me outside to where the cars were. I think I'm really going to enjoy my time here.


End file.
